


Safe Heaven

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9x06, BECAUSE IT HAPPENED, Extended Scene, Fluff, Gallavich Endgame, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, MY BABIES, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, maybe a series, maybe not, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: A extension of the gallavich scene we got in 9x06 because i love them and I'm still in shock





	Safe Heaven

Ian Gallagher had been through a lot in life. His life was an unpredictable, confusing, repetitive cycle. He had seen his bipolar mother drive his family crazy over and over again, he had seen Frank drink his way to the family’s destruction, he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder himself, and he had started dating Mickey Milkovich. 

His first true love. His only true love. His destruction. His safe place. Mickey had slowly become his safe place. Ian Gallagher had found everything he had wanted in one person. They had their ups and downs. 

They had been through so much. So damn much. He had fallen head over heels in love with Mickey Milkovich in such a short amount of time. 

When Ian was with Mickey, he felt unstoppable. He felt like he was on top of the world or as if the world was in the palm of his hands. 

Then, Ian Gallagher did something he thought was a good idea. He let Mickey go. He let the one person he loved the most go. He had tried his best though. Tried his best to forget about him. Tried his best to get his shit together and live as good of a life as a bipolar kid from the Southside could. 

So the fact that he had ended up in a yellow baggy shirt, serving time in prison made him seem like a failure and anxious at the same time. The walk through the prison to his cell made him anxious, almost breathless. His heart seemed to be beating faster then ever before, his fear on an all time high, he felt lost and unprotected…he felt alone. So when the doors of the cell were slammed shut, Ian couldn't help but flinch at the loud noise. 

His paranoia and fear for his own self was getting to him, and he knew that it wants good to be this jumpy and full of fear in a prison. In fact, these two things together were the perfect recipe of getting jumped. 

His head seemed to be pounding just like his heart. Ian put the basket of his limited belonging onto the top bunk of his bed and leaned his head on the corner of the bed, trying to gather his thoughts and get himself together, trying to be strong. 

He can do this. He has been through worse. His thoughts were invaded in just a few seconds though, when his cell door slammed open and close once again and Ian snapped his eyes open, fear flooding him once again as he hesitantly turned around to see who his cellmate would be. Ready to expect the worst, he turned around, only to freeze at the person standing in front of him. 

The short man in front of him was smirking slightly and Ian couldn't seem to do anything at the moment but stare at him in complete and utter shock and awe. The two stood in front of each other for a few seconds, none noticing the silence, just taking each other in, until the man in front of him spoke. “I rolled on the cartel that I was working for, and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?” 

Ian blinked, his face transforming into one of relief and love. His fear disappearing into thin air as he watched the man cross him and walk towards their bed. 

“Holy fuck…” Ian found himself whispering as he turned his body to follow the man as he walked over to their bunk bed and lay on the bottom one. 

“Oh hey, I get bottom so, you’re on top.” The all too familiar smirk on his face made Ian smile a genuine smile. One he didn't know he would ever smile again. He quickly jumped on top of the bed, bringing his hand over to brush against the cheek of the man laying under him. 

He gently caressed his face, trying to get a grip of reality, trying to make himself blink out of this dream, trying to understand if this was all a hallucination or the actual reality. The man who lay under him brushed his hand with his own, putting one hand behind his neck and pulling down, and finally, finally, their lips connected. 

The kiss was amazing. Full of longing and love. Most of all though, they were familiar. They were the familiar, amazing lips he loved most of all. They were Mickey Malkovich’s beautiful lips that he had missed the most. This was real. This was happening. Mickey was here.

They broke apart soon, Ian lying next to him, staring at Mickey’s face, still in shock about what was happening. 

“The fuck you looking at Gallagher?” Mickey asked with no actual rudeness behind the tone, just plain amusement. “And the fuck did you do to your hair?” 

Ian let out a shocked chuckle. “Thought I would change it up a little. You like?” 

“You look fuckin fine with any color Gallagher.” 

“You calling me pretty?” 

“Fuck you is what I'm calling you.” 

Ian smirked, bringing his fingers to Mickey’s and connecting them together, fitting them together like two pieces of puzzles that are supposed to connect. The warmth that spread to his hand from Mickey’s cold hand was one he had been craving, and instantly tightened his hold on Mickey’s hand.

“I missed you.” He whispered softly and Mickey licked his lips. “Me too, firecrotch. Should have crossed the border with me when you had the chance huh, would have been worth it if you knew you were going to be stuck in this shit hole at the end of it.” 

Ian swallowed, not knowing what to say. “Thought I had my shit together.” He let out instead. 

Mickey chuckled. “Whatever. We have a long ass time to talk about this crap. You got your meds and shit?” Ian nodded, looking at Mickey with a small smile. 

“Good. You okay?” 

“I love you.” 

Mickey stared at Ian for a few seconds, making Ian swallow softly. 

“This is a fuckin prison Gallagher, not disneyland. You cant go soft in here.” 

Ian let himself smile ever so slightly as they lay there. 

“Fuck I love you too man.” 

Ian chuckled once again, hiding his head into Mickey’s neck as they lay in peace. 

Ian wasn't scared anymore…far from it. Mickey was with him now, and even though they were in prison, Ian felt safe. 

Even though they were in prison, Ian felt at home. 

“Man I'm fucking starving and we need to get you some fuckin hair dye man, make you all red and shit again.” 

Ian let out a laugh, burying himself into Mickey as Mickey wrapped his arm around him. 

As long as they got each other, they would be just fine. 

Even in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Still in shock and I love them...so this happened! Enjoy!


End file.
